POKESLUTS
by Thewritter1996
Summary: The girls of Pokemon become sluts for a new mysterious trainer PLEASE R&R NO ASH/Gary CHARACTERS keep reviews for updates
1. Chapter 1

**Pokesluts**

The sun shone over Pallet town. It was a normal morning most residants thought and for the most part it would be. However a certain female would have the greatest day of her life. Since her son was born anyway.

Delia Ketchum was in her moderate house in Pallet town. Her son Ash Ketchum had gone off on yet another journey. He was due home in a week. Delia sat in the living room while Mimey her beloved did some of the chores needed.

A trainer appeared outside Pallet he wanted to speak with Professor Oak. The trainer was really strong apparently. No couldn't find the lab. What he did find was a very quante house. A was doing chores. When the young man walked to the door.

The door bell rung and Delia went to answer it. There was a young male he was a trainer. He was called Dan. Dan went to Delia and introduced himself. He needed to find the lab and asked the local person hoping it would work and he could get the required information.

Delia let him in her house he wanted to find Oak's lab. Delia made Dan a coffee and would take him to Oak's later. Delia left her kitchen to use the bathroom but secretly she changed. Delia was wearing some sexy Lingerie it covered the MILF's huge boobs and made her hot figure stand out more so.

Delia called him to help her with something. Delia didn't need any help but she hadn't had a man lay with her for many years. Dan walked up to Delia she was in her rather large ensuite bathroom making sure that she looked ok. Dan was calling her. She walked out and shut the door.

Dan looked at the milf with lust she had changed into a lacy bra and panties. Delia shut her bedroom door and then went and pulled the blinds down. Delia then went to Dan and ripped his T-shirt off and pulled his jeans around his ankles. Luckily he was ripped. Dan yanked Delia's lingerie of the 30 year old Milf. Dan then took his boxers off. He had a pair of socks on now Delia was totally naked. Delia forced Dan onto the bed and began to kiss him and give him a hand-job. Delia's experience was oblvious as she touched him right. Delia made Dan stand as he was nearly ready to cum and when it was time he fired a huge orgasm over Delia's tits.

''Best orgasm I have ever seen.'' Delia told Dan. Dan was not done though.

''Well maybe you should feel more orgasm then inside you.'' Dan told the hot milf. Dan was so ready for a hard fuck with this milf.

Dan then put Delia in the Doggy style possition and thrust straight into her asshole. ''Like it. Say how you love my huge dick in your asshole.'' Dan told the milf. She didn't comply as Dan was fucking her so deep she moaned in pleasure. Dan thrust at full speed into the milf. She never wanted this to stop. Dan thrust so hard he jolted Delia forwards. She loved that not since Ash's father had anyone done this to her. Delia missed the feeling of being ravished by a gargantuian cock. Dan pounded Delia with absoletuly no mercy. Delia moaned into her pillow and bit it. Dan was thrusting with such force Delia didn't know when it would end. Delia didn't want it to end unless Dan would fuck her wet pussy.

As soon as Dan came inside the milf he began to play with her massive boobs. Delia needed more of his dick inside her. Delia stretched her legs and her feet began to carress Dan dick. Dan moaned as the Milf's feet massaged his dick and her other foot managed to play with the balls. 

''DON'T STOP. I want to keep fucking your hot body'' Dan yelled at the top of his voice. Delia smilled and kept playing. Dan could feel a massive orgasm building. Were all the women in Kanto this good, not from his little town. Dan orgasmed right over Delia after his foot-job. Dan collapsed exhausted on the bed his massive dick was up like a rocket. Delia mounted it. Her hot wet pussy covered his dick. Delia rode Dan like a Rapidash.

Dan felt every movement. He never wanted this amazing feeling to go away. Delia rode Dan for what felt like an eternity. She remembered Ash's father being simmilar to this. Not as big though or as good. Dan wanted to keep fucking the hot steamy milf. Delia didn't want to stop feeling this sexy and like such a hot steamy little slut for a hot trainer. Delia and Dan soon wanted to climax and Delia was first she released all over his dick.

Dan fired a hot, white load inside Delia. She had one thing to do for him now. Delia got on her knees and took his dick in her mouth. Dan grabbed Delia head and forced it down the shaft while he also thrust his shaft inside her deeper. Delia took every inch right down to his balls. Delia used her tounge to play with the ball sack of the hot young trainer. Delia felt Dan thrust at full power inside her mouth. Dan never wanted this amazing blowjob to end. He wanted Delia to keep going using her masterful tounge to pleasure his enourmous dick. Dan grabbed Delia head and forced it down his length again.

The two fell asleep right after Dan fired the biggest load Delia had ever taken.

TIMESKIP 8:00 AM

Dan and Delia woke up and saw their clothes all over the floor. Delia lead Dan to the bathroom where they took one hot steamy shower together. Delia gave Dan a great fuck session in her luxorious shower. Dan dressed and went of too Oak's lab. Delia got dressed and went to town she bought some hot lingerie.

Dan arrived back at 3:00. Delia was in the kitchen wearing her lingerie. Delia gave Dan a challenge to fuck her in every room. They had the bathroom and her room down. In three days Ash her son would be home so they had kitchen, living room, Ash room and spare room. Dan got his trousers and underwear off. Delia took her lingerie off and they went at it in her kitchen all night. Dan pounded the milf hard most of the night. Just because they were done in the kitchen they weren't done with sex Dan took Delia in the bedroom again.

The morning rolled around again Delia went and made Dan some eggs and bacon and a coffee to energise him again. Dan filled his boots with food and Delia shut the blinds in the living room. Dan walked in to find Delia legs spread on the sofa. Needless to say Dan took full advantage of the hot milf. Dan thrust straight into her pussy on the sofa making Delia moan. Dan pounded away. Dan kept thrusting in at full speed. Dan soon made Delia cum and he came inside her too. Dan then took her in the doggy style position Dan acidently kicked a TV remote and ended up putting a porno Delia watched before. Dan just kept thrusting into Delia. Dan thrust so hard he came the biggest load he had.

Dan then got Delia to suck him again on the sofa. Dan did what he did upstairs and grabbed her head making her suck the whole length and she played with his balls again. Dan soon came inside her mouth once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokesluts**

Dan and Delia had just hours until her son was home. Dan had spent the day fucking in the garden yesterday. Today Dan and Delia were in Ash's bedroom. Dan was being ridden yeah this was so hot. Dan enormous dick made Delia cum and Dan fired a huge load inside her too. Dan then got Delia bent over by the window sill and fucked her asshole. Dan fired his load inside her asshole and was getting a blowjob when the front door creaked open Dan was just about to cum. When the door slammed shut. Dan managed to cum down her throat.

He dressed and went off to compete in a new region. Dan headed to a Vermillion city passing many species of pokemon all of whom he had raised to their final evolution. Dan also saw many hot girls all of whom he took in the pokemon centres on the way. Dan arrived in vermillion city and booked his boat ticket.

Dan sat on the pier a few minutes from where his ship would be leaving. He looked at his pokeballs they were why he was so strong. The ship was almost ready so Dan headed over and boarded. There was a young lady boarding too. She would be the next one he slept with. The boat was awesome. Dan changed into some shorts and a T-shirt. He walked outside and the boat had a large pool for water type pokemon. Dan sent out all his water pokemon to relax. His Blastiose stayed at his side.

Dan saw no other people. Maybe it was just him and that girl on the ship. Dan and Blastiose went for a walk. Dan saw the girl at an all you can eat buffet. Dan took a plate and filled up too and then got his Blastiose some food too. The girl was in her swimsuit. She noticed Dan and looked at his decently tonned body through of his t-shirt. His shorts that could hold some beast she thought. Hoped she not have a proper good fuck in weeks.

The ship was sailing directly into a storm so Dan went and recalled his pokemon and then went inside to his cabin. Dan was almost asleep when he heard a shriek.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' Dan ran outside his door. The ship was attacked by Tentacruel. Dan went out to the Tentacruel. He sent out his Alakazam. Alakazam was commanded to use Psybeam and Psychic. The Tentacruel were sent into the water. The girl was scared of Tentacruel. So she hid behind Dan.

''Well done Alakazam.'' Dan called as he recalled his loyal Psi pokemon. Alakazam was engulfed in red energy and sucked into it's pokeball. Dan said to the girl she can get off his back. She didn't until Dan escorted her back to her room.

Dan walked the girl into her room. The girl had the nicest cabin aboard the boat. She was called May a Co-ordinator. May was very sexy. Dan saw the piles of shopping bags in the corner. May went to her bathroom. To shower and dismissed Dan to his room. Dan went back and showered and soon dinner time came around and Dan saw May at dinner and staff he had changed to jeans and a shirt. The captin would be down soon as well. His deputy was eating. Dan went and sat with May.

She looked hot in her evening dress. May whispered she was so horny to Dan. May went to her room. She changed in there. She had bought some sexy clothes in the last port.

Dan was actually super horny himself. So he finished his dinner and was on his way to his cabin. Dan passed May's cabin again and she had changed May pulled Dan inside. May was wearing just some lingerie. She had a lacy bra and panties with stockings on highlighting her hot body. Dan was instantly hard. May could see the bulge in his jeans. May pulled the trainer into her room. May used this to thank Dan for saving her from the Tentacruel. May slid her hand down Dan's jeans carressing his erect dick. He was the biggest she had ever felt. May undid his belt and pulled Dan's jeans down. Slipping her hand into his boxers again.

May played with Dan massive erect dick. Making him want to cum. May pointed his dick at her face and shot his cum load over her face. May never took such a cum load. Dan then yanked May's panties down and undid her bra letting her massive boobs fly free. May got on her knees and positioned his dick between her boobs and pumped up and down. Dan moaned in pleasure. May pumped away for a good 10 minutes Delia never did this well May was great Dan thought. Dan was intrupted when he came all over May's huge tits. She licked the cum and swallowed it. Dan then put May in a position to ride him and she did. Dan was being ridden like a race Rapidash. May rode him like a pro. Her massive boobs flying about as she bounced on him. May loved this massive cock inside her. May rode so hard she was so close to Orgasm. Dan was too. May bounced on last time and she orgasmed hard.

Dan wasn't done in her hot wet pussy. He thrust into her at full speed for another few minutes and soon he fired one huge massive orgasm inside her.

Dan wasn't done fucking this hot slut. He put May on all fours and rammed her asshole. Dan thrust at full speed. Dan pounded away and spanked May causing May to moan in pleasure until finally he came right inside her ass he also left hand prints from the hard spank.

May got on her knees and took Dan whole cock in her mouth and bobbed her head down the length of his shaft. Dan grabbed her head and forced it back as May went back. Dan forced May to lick his balls. Making him moan in pleasure. May took the shaft again and soon Dan needed to orgasm and he fired one huge load down May's throat so much it went around her face and dribbled down to her breasts. May was done and so was Dan so he dressed and went back to his room and went to sleep.


End file.
